1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record medium, a recording apparatus for a record medium, a recording method for a record medium, a reproducing apparatus for a record medium, a reproducing method for a record medium, and a data output controlling method that are applicable for content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As record mediums for music data, CD (Compact Disc) and MD (Mini Disc) (trade mark) are becoming common. As other record mediums, CD-ROM and DVD-ROM (Digital Versatile Disc or Digital Video Disc), which is used for picture and music information, are known. These discs are read-only discs. Recently, optical discs of write once type and rewritable type such as CD-R (CD-Recordable) disc, CD-RW (CD-Rewritable) disc, DVD-R (DVD-Recordable) disc, DVD+RW disc, and DVD-RAM (Random Access Memory disc are becoming commercially used. Besides such record mediums, electronic music distribution (EMD) system is becoming commercially used.
CD has a family of discs. A CD of one type is an album CD of which a plurality of music programs are recorded. A CD of another type is a CD-single of which one to several music programs are recorded. In the electronic music distributing system, in most cases, music data can be downloaded and charged in the unit of a music program.
In the case of a CD album, music programs are recorded in the order selected with the thought of the album producer. In other words, since the album producer produces an album in consideration of the order of music programs thereof, he or she desires the listener to listen the album in succession from the beginning to the end. However, actually, a user tends to copy only his or her desired part of an album. Therefore, there is a problem of which the user cannot know the thought of the album producer. Thus, whenever music data is sold in the unit of an album, it is desired to cause the music data to be copied in the unit of an album so that the thought of the album producer is transmitted to the user who copies the album.